


Home Is Where the Heart Is- Prequel

by mythras_fire



Series: Home Is Where The Heart Is [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-07
Updated: 2009-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana reflects on the changed friendship between Arthur and Merlin after their return from the Labyrinth of Gedref.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where the Heart Is- Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Practicing my first person POV style, Morgana’s POV, 600 words. This story takes place before "Home Is Where the Heart Is" but was written second after lovely people at the [](http://merlinxarthur.livejournal.com/profile)[**merlinxarthur**](http://merlinxarthur.livejournal.com/) comm requested a prequel or a sequel.  
>  **Warnings:** voyeur!morgana  
>  **Disclaimer:** I'm a lying liar who lies.  
>  **AN:** [](http://i-slash-thee.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://i-slash-thee.livejournal.com/)**i_slash_thee** noticed that Morgana is a bit of a voyeur in the first part :P so I couldn’t help but supply her with a little voyeuristic fun in the prequel as well ;).

*****

Ever since they came back from Gedref, Arthur and Merlin had become more than just Crown Prince and manservant. They had become friends. I already saw them together all the time, yes, but I think they enjoyed each other’s company more now than they had before.

I was happy for them, Arthur especially. He could do with a good friend who treated him as just another person instead of deferring to his royal status. Arthur needed someone to knock him off his high horse from time to time…

Ok, practically on a daily basis.

His knights joked around with him and were comfortable calling him Arthur, when not in the presence of Uther, but none of them would ever talk back to him or willfully disobey him, because they only saw him as the Crown Prince.

And *they* would certainly never call Arthur a prat. Royal or otherwise. That’s one of the reasons why I think Merlin is good for Arthur. He reminds me of me. I can’t be the only one reminding Arthur that he isn’t the gods’ gift to Camelot. *Why* Merlin is able to do this is beyond me, though. Arthur must see something valuable in Merlin’s unorthodox honesty towards himself, I guess.

Just the other day I saw the two of them coming in from a day spent on the training field. Arthur was trying to teach Merlin how to wield a sword and shield in the event they were attacked while out traveling or hunting. ‘Trying’ being the key word there. Merlin was still a little skittish and kept cringing awkwardly behind his shield whenever Arthur lunged at him with his sword. But he must be getting better because they were out there most of the day, even after it started raining. I was out at the stables grooming my horse when they trotted in on theirs. They were down at the far end and didn’t see me standing there behind my mare so I didn’t bother to call out to them.

I heard them bantering as I put away the curry brushes, and smiled to myself. They sounded like an old married couple the way they carried on. It was quiet all of a sudden and I looked up expecting them to have gone but they were still there. Merlin was standing directly in front of Arthur with a cloth in one hand, wiping something off his face. Arthur must have had something in his eye because Merlin was being really slow and gentle with the cloth and they were looking at each other with this intense concentration.

They were both dripping wet and Arthur was murmuring something to Merlin who smirked at him and tossed the towel over Arthur’s head, rubbing it quickly a few times before laughing deviously and running out of the stable suddenly like a thief running away from the guards with the crown jewels in his satchel. I shook my head in amusement as Arthur shouted at him that he was so going to get it as he sprinted out into the rain after him, hair fuzzy and sticking up in all directions. I saw Merlin a little later on and he was all flushed red, his clothes were askew, and he was walking kinda funny. Arthur must have really let him have it.

And so it went. Except for the times when Uther needed Arthur for affairs of state and for campaigns too dangerous to take Merlin along, they were nigh inseparable...

Until the day that Merlin disappeared without a trace.

Arthur just wasn’t the same after that.


End file.
